wagnike2fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wagnike2/The 13 Deadly Assassins of Gaming
Thirteen is a number that is associated with a wide myriad of superstitions - some good and some bad. However, if you run into any of these thirteen assassins, chances are - it won't be a good outcome. Below you will find a list of who we believe are the thirteen best assassins in the history of gaming. Agent 47 Agent 47 is best known as the protagonist of the Hitman series. According to the lore of the series, he is the world's "deadliest, most discrete, and skilled" assassin. Agent 47 was born on September 5, 1964 in a Romanian asylum and had a barcode tattooed on his head. Growing up in the asylum, he was trained to efficiently kill people. Eventually, freed by Ort-Meyer, he begins to take up contract killings. Known killings include - Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Frantz Fuchs, Fritz Fuchs, Arkadij Jegorov, Odon Kovacs, Ort-Meyer, a Spetsnaz Agent, Agent 17, Giuseppe Guillani, Masahiro Hayamto Jr., Masahiro Hayamto, Sergei Zavorotko, General Makarov, Igor Kubasko, Mikhail Bardachenko, Charlie Sidjan, Vladimir Zhupikov, Brat Charliego Sidjan, Campbell Sturrock, and Albert Fournier, just to name a few of his targets. Kaede Kaede is a female ninja from Onimusha: Warlords. She fought the demons with Samanosuke Akechi, and searched for his whereabouts after the battle at Gifu Castle. Garrett Garrett is the protagonist of the Thief games - a cynical master thief who wishes nothing more than to be left alone to steal in peace, but who unwittingly becomes embroiled in a series of epic events. Orphaned as a child, Garrett spent his youth on the streets surviving as a sneak-thief and pickpocket. After exhibiting a surprising degree of perception by noticing one of their agents he was recruited into a secret organization dedicated to observing and maintaining stability in the City, The Keepers. Ezio Ezio Auditore da Firenze (1459–1524) was a Florentine nobleman during the Renaissance, and, unbeknownst to most historians and philosophers, the Mentor of the Italian branch of the Assassin Order, a title which he held from 1503 to 1512. He was also an ancestor to Desmond Miles and Clay Kaczmarek. Known killings include - Uberto Alberti and Rodrigo Borgia. Connor Kenway Ratonhnhaké:ton, also known by the adopted name of Connor Kenway, was an Assassin of Mohawk and British descent living in colonial America during the latter half of the 18th century. He was also an ancestor of Desmond Miles. His assassination targets are currently unknown - but there should be plenty of them in the upcoming Assassin's Creed III. Shadow Shadow is a playable ninja assassin in Final Fantasy VI, and also one of the more unique characters in the game. Also unique to Shadow is the dog he travels with known as Interceptor, who according to Shadow is generally not fond of strangers. Solid Snake Solid Snake was a former spy, special operations soldier and mercenary. He was a product of the Les Enfants Terribles project and "son" of legendary soldier, Big Boss, along with his "brothers" Liquid Snake and Solidus Snake. Travis Touchdown Travis Touchdown is the lead character in No More Heroes and the sequel. This 27 year-old American assassin is very peculiar. Some of his interests include professional wrestling and anime. He could be described as a typical Otaku. Notable kills include - Helter-Skelter, Skelter Helter, and Cloe Walsh. Sam Fisher Sam Fisher is the main character in the Splinter Cell series. A combat veteran of a hundred silent wars, Sam Fisher is one of the most experienced and highly respected covert operators in the U.S. intelligence community. Fisher is an expert in the art of stealth, trained in various techniques and tactics, and highly trained in fieldcraft. He is extremely proficient in both armed and unarmed combat, specifically SEAL CQB and Krav Maga, and can also speak seven foreign languages. Fischer has killed a wide variety of targets including - Norman Soth, Hugo Lacerda, and Emile Dufraisne. For a complete list of Fisher's killings, check out this. Thane Krios Krios is a drell assassin who appears in the Mass Effect series. Thane is unique in his style, as he prefers to kill his target up close. He employs a mixture of stealth, firearms, hand-to-hand combat and biotic abilities. Also interesting is the fact that he is a deeply spiritual person who seeks forgiveness after each of his kills. One of Thane's assassinations is Nassana Dantius. Zevran Arainai Zevran is a popular character found in the Dragon Age series. Along with other elven orphans, Zevran was raised by the prostitutes in the brothel until the age of seven, when he was sold to an elite guild of assassins called the Crows of Antiva. He attempted to resist their training but eventually accepted and excelled in his position. Trained in both stealth and seduction, Zevran became one of the Crows' most promising assassins. HK-47 HK-47 is an assassin droid featured in Star Wars: The Old Republic. HK-47 specialised in assassination and repeatedly moved around the galaxy, doing Revan's bidding, assassinating countless targets Revan considered a threat. HK-47 was badly damaged on a mission in Mandalorian space and was captured just as Revan was captured by the Jedi Order. John Price John price is a British special forces soldier and the main protagonist of Modern Warfare, Modern Warfare 2, and Modern Warfare 3. Known assassinations include - Al-Asad and Imran Zakhaev. Poll Who is the best assassin? Agent 47 Kaede Garrett Ezio Connor Kenway Shadow Solid Snake Travis Touchdown Sam Fisher Zevran Arainani HK-47 John Price Who of these characters do you believe is the best assassin? Did we miss any candidates that you feel deserve to be here? Please join in the debate in the comments below. Category:Blog posts Category:News